Sub-Mariner
Full name: Namor Mackenzie Place of birth: Atlantis Known relatives: Leonard McKenzie, (father, deceased), Fen (mother, deceased), Thakorr,(grandfather, deceased), Namorita (cousin), Llyron (son) Group affiliation: Currently none. Seems to bounce between Avengers, Defenders and Invaders. Occupation Monarch of Atlantis Base of operation: Atlantis First appearance: Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 (Timely Comics, 1939) History In 1915, Ernest Shackleton, sent by Winston Churchill, sought out vibranium in the Antarctic. His ship, the endurance was lost. Later, Leonard McKenzie, with the telepath Paul Destine as a passenger, attempted to recover the vibranium. Princess Fen went to investigate explosions near the surface by her father, King Thakorr. McKenzie met and impregnated Princess Fen with the child who became Namor. Soldiers commanded by Krang attacked McKenzie's crew. McKenzie himself did not die, though he did not recognize Namor later when he first learned of his son's rampages in New York. Namor spent his boyhood taunting his cousin Dorma, as well playing with his other cousins Namora and Byrrah as well as his friend Merrano. An oil spill in 1936 attracted the attention of Namor, who began a relationship with a young woman named Sandy. Namor grew up distrusting surface dwellers. He was sent to New York after divers were found near Atlantis. However, it was revealed that the divers were Nazis, and Namor joined the Invaders and later the All Winners Squad to oppose them. Namor would battle then befriend the democratic societies of the surface, setting his sights on Abrahamic Germany and the Japanese State Shinto Imperialists. The Atlanteans became involved with the Axis created Human Torch duplicates the Firebrand Squadron. One Atlantean, Merrano (identical to the Merrano mentioned above) became an Axis agent as the U-Man. In the 1950's Namor attempted to gain recognition for Atlantis, only for bigots to cause the death of a man named Truffaut. Namor disappeared in 1958 after Destiny attacked Atlantis. Atlantis was relatively unharmed during the war but soon greatly damaged by powerful earthquakes. Fen and Thakorr were killed. Paul Destine, who had ordered the explorers on McKenzie's ship to find the 'Helmet of Power' (actually Set's Serpent Crown), was causing them. He used the crown to turn Namor into an amnesiac. Human Torch II later found Namor and threw him into the ocean harbor. While Namor's memory and health returned, he again became hateful of surface dwellers. He did become enamored of the Invisible Woman while clashing with the Fantastic Four. However, he has since become an ally of humans, if still being more concerned with maintaining what is left of Atlantis. Namor also became part of the Defenders. Namor was briefly reunited with his father with the help of Stingray, although the villainous Tiger Shark and Llyra later had Leonard killed. Llyra posed as the Invisible Woman to seduce Namor during a time where Mister Fantastic was believed dead. She gave birth to a son, Llyron, and aged him through forbidden magic and technology. Llyron confronted his father over the control of Atlantis, but he and his mother were eventually defeated. Height: 6' 2 Weight: 278 lbs Eyes: Blue-grey Hair: Black Known powers: Namor's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. Namor is able to breathe both air and water without difficulty. Estimates on his strength range from Class 85 degrading to Class 60 when out of water. It has also been said that he is Class 100 while in water. Namor has a degree of Invulnerability. Being placed in water drastically reduces the time needed for Namor to recover from injuries or to regain consciousness. Namor is able to fly and possesses anklet wings that help with manuverability. He can easily reach speeds of 60 mph and likely higher. Namor is an excellent swimmer. He is able to swim even at great depths and in freezing conditions. His top speed when swimming is unknown, but he is able to create small whirlpools with his speed in water. Namor has enhanced senses as well as a natural form of sonar and 'lateral lines'. He also seems to be able to communicate with other sealife. Namor can discharge bioelectricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bioelectricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It is unknown if he needs to absorb energy from outside sources or if he can naturally produce a charge. It is speculated that he may be able to mimic characteristics of other sea life. There is an account of him expanding his body like a pufferfish. Limitations: The longer Namor is out of water, the weaker he becomes due to chemical imbalances that build up in his body. Powerful heat-based attacks are also a concern, as they can cause dehydration. Weapons/Equipment As King of Atlantis, Namor has access to artifacts that go back to the days of his ancestors. These include the Sword of Kamuu and the Horn of Proteus. A special black and green costume was developed when he had problems with heavily polluted waters. Namor formerly wore a special earring that he could use to contact Namorita (who wore an identical version) with. Recommended Readings: *Fantastic Four #4 - First Appearance *Fantastic Four #6 - Teamed with Doctor Doom